halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Sangheilihereje
Hola y bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Antes de dejar tu mensaje, recuerda: *Siempre dejar tu firma (usando éstas: ~~~~) al final de tu mensaje, así me será más fácil y rápido ponerme en contacto contigo. *Acepto todo tipo de críticas. Sólo recuerda, se cordial cuando me des una crítica, el lenguaje ofensivo u obsceno no está permitido y es sancionado. *Halopedia cuenta con un Foro, si no logro resolver tus dudas/ayudarte con tus problemas, el resto de la comunidad puede ayudarte. *Si tienes dudas en cuanto a la edición de los artículos puedes visitar el Manual del Buen Artículo. Si después de leer el Manual sigues teniendo dudas, no seas tímido, con gusto te ayudaré. *Si tienes dudas respecto a las reglas que se manejan en Halopedia puedes visitar las Normas y Políticas y las Normas del Chat. *Si has notado que algún usuario está haciendo Ediciones Basura, Vandalismo, [http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Spam Spam], [http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Flood Flood] o ha subido/enviado enlaces con gore/''pornografía'' puedes reportar el hecho con un Administrador. *Cualquier duda acerca de un baneo/bloqueo debe de ser discutida con el moderador/administrador que lo aplicó. Hereje Mensajes 04:04 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Shangeilihereje, solo queria darte la bienvenida a halopedia, y me gustaria ayudarte en caso de que tengas alguna duda solbre la wiki. Saludos [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:07 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola soy wilian jenkins igual que ripa te doy la bienvenida a halopedia si nesesitas algo dimelo.te doy un consejo dile a un administrador que te blooque el perfila para usuarios no registrados asi no te editaran. me sorprende que rapido avansas con logros y ediciones, saludos wilian jenkins mi discucion 21:16 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo de Pg de Usuario Hola, primero que nada déjame ofrecerte una disculpa por tardar tanto en responderte. Bien, me pediste que bloqueara tu pg de usuario para que los usuarios anónimos no la pudieran editar. Mira, aunque es posible hacer eso, la verdad es que no lo creo necesario, es muy raro que vandalizen las paginas de usuario. Si llegas a tener problemas de vandalismo en tu pg de usuario, contactame y entonces bloqueare tu perfil, pero por el momento no creo que sea necesario. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:22 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Ortografía Hola Sangheilihereje, ¿cómo estás? Solo quería agradecerte por lo que me dijiste en el mensaje que pusiste en mi página de discusión, y en cierta forma también darte algunos consejos por el tema de la ortografía. En realidad no tengo un gran conocimiento sobre las reglas ortográficas, pero lo que sí me ayudó a mí fue el leer mucho, ya que si lo haces, al ver una palabra mal escrita lo notarás y podrás mejorarla, pero eso lleva tiempo; inicié mi lectura a los 3 años y 1/2 (en serio, no es broma), y de ahí en adelante continué, así que como verás, lleva tiempo. Mi otro consejo es que busques en un diccionario las palabras que no sepas cómo se escriben, aunque si no haces antes lo primero que dije (ponerte a leer) no sabrás que palabras se escriben mal y cuales otras no. Bueno, eso es todo, y nos vemos pronto, en algún comentario o chat. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois 19:21 17 dic 2011 (UTC) K onda, Sangheilihereje, solo queria agradecerte por haberme correjido mi ortógrafia en las paginas que editó , así qué cada vez que edite algo en Halo: Graphic Novel te pedire ayuda para ver si tengo la ortógrafia bien, saludos. Spartbram 01:40 21 dic 2011 (UTC) K onda, acabo de acabar la pagina The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor, y creo que tuve muchas malas ortógrafias, talvez quieras corregirlas, y si quieres puedes agregar unas cuantas imagenes :P PD: no es obligatorio, solo hazlo si quieres, saludos :D Spartbram 05:29 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola SangheiliHereje! solo quería decirte que tus contribuciones son muy buenas, y me han ayudado a conocer mejor el Universo de Halo. Saludos! Sangheili Sangheili CDRD 20:55 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok, gracias, cuando necesite ayuda te aviso, :) Spartbram 01:37 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Página Tu Página ya ha sido Protegida contra Usuarios Nuevos y no Registrados. Espero que no hayas tenido ningun Problema por algun incoveniente. Saludos [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 13:26 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Hols shangeili hejere. Solo quería agradecerte por ayudar a halopedia al deshacer las ediciones de Putohalo. Saludos!!! [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:31 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Sangheili Oye, conectate en el chat, es qué tu si me caes bien y por lo qué veo, quizas te acoples chido :3 Firma Oye Sangheili, firma aqui, firma en donde dice amigos Spartbram 00:33 1 feb 2012 (UTC) :3 Ok, Spartbram 03:19 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Pues tengo varios horarios, me conecto cuando gano la compu Pues aun no se de donde eres, es qué tenemos diferentes horas, solo me conecto cuando gano la compu, soy de mexico/chihuahua, en este momento son las 8:27 pm con migo. :3 Spartbram 03:26 1 feb 2012 (UTC) La firma Oye, como le hiciste para hacer tu firma asi?????? jaja, ignora mi firma, es que intenté hacerlo chido pero no pude :P [[Usuario:Spartbram|[[Spartbram|'Spartbram']] 30px (Garfielo] Usuario_Discusión:Garfielo ]] 20:34 1 jul 2012 (UTC) :s Oye este cuando tendras mi firma ,espero no ser tan molesto Me la soban 19:50 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Tienes mi voto Bueno compañero, tienes mi voto sobre ser administrador, te deseo suerte y ojalá ganes, [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 00:28 11 jul 2012 (UTC) jajaja ya lo estaba haciendo, acabo de leer tu mensaje... Bueno.. si quieres revisalo y dale una leida (Aunque eso ya te lo dije a ti) xD Bye! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 18:34 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Esperame un poquito, Quiero dejar la Galería de Halo 4 un ratito así para dejarla como un ejemplo de mi blog... Luego las quitare en una semana mas espero xD Saludos! 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 00:39 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Cofirmado Ya dezhize la vandalizacion de mi pagina. Hay que estar atentos. Gracias por el aviso. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 22:26 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Boton Ja! Perdon esque deje el chat abierto tuve unos problemas electricos desde hace dias... en fin... Es un error de wikia, a mi tampoco me aparece el boton para revertir D: 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 05:19 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, le pide algo a Darkness si puedo poner una confirmacion en unas pocas paginas de acuerdo a un video que es de 343 Industries, y si me dice que si lo pongo, nada mas te aviso de eso por si acaso sospechas algo jaja. no son cosas falsas. Saludos Amigo Promethean117 (discusión) 21:59 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, vi la edicion, esta bien, error mio jaja, de hecho no quiero que acabe Halo, lo tuyo si fue correcto ;D Saludos Sangheli Promethean117 (discusión) 18:29 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, Sangheili vi un trailer de Halo 4 y dice que haran su aparicion Lasky, Palmer etc Aqui te dejo el link PD:No lo digo por que me quiero pelear sino por que yo vi el video y hay dice la info Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 00:00 30 jul 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEwF4UJ1ITk Promethean117 (discusión) 00:00 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Bueno mejor no lo pongo jaja, asi se ve mucho mejor ;D Promethean117 (discusión) 00:08 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Sangheili, encontre informacion ya especifica de Didact en Halopedia Ingles, asi que nada mas te aviso que la pondre en su pagina ya que nosotros debemos de poner la informacion verdadera de acuerdo a Halopedia Estadounidense. Aqui te dejo el link http://www.halopedia.org/The_Didact Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:24 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, gracias por permitirme y por cierto no creo que encuentres de Faber, ya que ni 343 Industries ni informacion de halo ha dicho nada de el pero tu sigue intentando PD:Seamos amigos, en verdad ayudas mucho en la wiki Saludos Hermano Promethean117 (discusión) 01:33 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias Sangheili Nosotros haremos lo posible por Halopedia para que sea un gran wiki Suerte pues hermano ;D 01:38 2 ago 2012 (UTC)Promethean117 (discusión) 'Buenas Noticias' Encontre más info con respecto a los Spartans IV ¡Hay mas escuadrones en vez de Maestic Squad! Te dejo el link http://www.halopedia.org/Shadow_Squad Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:44 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola ya hice el sombra tu haz el otro asi te dejo crear algo XD Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:54 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hoy si que hicimos mucho este día creando más paginas nuevas, gran exito tendra la wiki más adelante hicimos un buen trabajo hay que seguir asi(bueno yo estoy contruyendo la pagina Batalla de Onyx ahorita jaja) Saludos hermano Promethean117 (discusión) 04:12 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok esta muy bien te accion, hazlo mañana, descansa para no cansarte escribiendo y si puedo te ayudo mañana en eso y seguire con la pagina aun en creacion Buenas Noches Bro Promethean117 (discusión) 04:19 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok mucho trabajo por hoy, mañana sera un nuevo día Saludos Hereje :) Promethean117 (discusión) 04:28 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Spartancarlos117 (discusión) 23:02 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola me llamo juan carlos te voy a dejar mi gamertag para que me agreges en noviembre pues este es : CARLOSPARTAN177 thumb|esta es la consola que vas a comprar Suerte Hermano, tu me enseñaste la gran importancia de mantener a Halopedia sin vandalizmo, suerte hermano, yo se que tu seras un gran Administrador. Tu y yo y los otros usuarios ayudaremos a la wiki a que avanze Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 01:42 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Hermano, te havia dicho que encontre ya la fuente real de Didacta de su aparicion en Halo 4, pues EdisKrad la quito y eso que hay esta la fuente de Halopedia Ingles. y sigue diciendo que no es un hecho, ya ni se que hacer con el y muchos usuarios tiene razon, es muy exigente con casi todos los usuarios, el no es el que manda auiq en la wiki. Promethean117 (discusión) 18:13 3 ago 2012 (UTC) h Hola hermano, ya necesito tu ayuda, edis no me deja en paz, me sigue eliminando lo de Didacta y lo de Halo 4 que no aparecera y que segun dice que eso es vandalizmo, si es la veradad lo que po0ngo gracias a Halopedia Ingles y la ultima terminal de Halo CEA. Mañana hablamos por chat hermano o talvez en la nopche Promethean117 (discusión) 00:23 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola hermano, mi face no tiene el mismo nombre de usario de la wiki, pero te lo paso Luis Daniel Z Mi foto salgo yo con lentes para sol sentado mirando hacia arriba, tengo puesta una camisa roja angry birds con una frase Ojala si me encuentres Promethean117 (discusión) 03:52 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola hermano, que querias decirme?, tube un problema con el chat Promethean117 (discusión) 19:57 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Ah ok, yo tampoco les entendia, de echo ya ni sabia que decir por eso tambien me sali jaja Promethean117 (discusión) 20:01 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Suertudo jaja Me quitaste la pagina que iba a crear de vickers, iba aser la siguiente pero bueno hermano, cada quien hace lo que quiere jaja Prometeo 01:24 23 ago 2012 (UTC) jaja No hay problema bro, tu sigue creando lo que falta, yo tengo que irme a a bañar y no se si vuelva acrear mas paginas Prometeo 01:34 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Buen Trabajo hermano, gracias por ayudarme a terminar todo de los personajes de Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn Prometeo 01:57 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Oye bro un ultimo favor, sabes como puedo cambiar mi firma para que sea igual a la tuya pero diferente con colores y todo. Ya tengo como quisiera que fuera. Me podrias decir como puedo hacerlo Prometeo (discusión) 02:05 23 ago 2012 (UTC) como cambio mi firma Zago18 (discusión) 15:55 7 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola hermano, se que hace semanas te pide como cambiar mi firma a un color chido pero no puedo, podrias ayudarme como hacerlo aunque suene muy tonto pero la verdad no puedo Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 01:55 8 sep 2012 (UTC) grasias por lo de la firma hereje ojala que seas administrador en las elecciones ¡Adios! [[User:Campo 1 Zago 18|Campo 5zago 18 Campo 8 Discusion]] (discusión) 14:13 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Si seria buena idea (porque la verdad no le entendi) Grasias hereje Adios Zago 18 10:50 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Buenos articulos hermano, sigue asi estan bien padres y mas por que son de forerunner Saludos y suerte Prometeo (discusión) 21:45 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Si quieres yo lo hago o si no sigue buscando mas info ;D Prometeo (discusión) 21:48 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Grasias hereje por todo asta luego. Zago18 Mensajes 15:29 10 sep 2012 (UTC) oye lo siento amigo pero soy un joven de 12 años y se mucho sobre halo 4 y lo siento si no escribi bien pero tienes razon malamente escribi halsey ademas ya habia hecho una publicacion de a hero awakens que si me habia salido bien y la borraro lo siento amigo soy nuevo en esto ¿sale? oye lo siento men soy nuevo en esto no te enojes solo tengo 12 años pero se mucha informacion hasta leo los libros lo siento tratare de hacer un mejor esfuerzo sale saludos de sinaloa culiacan Dinorock1 (discusión) 22:43 11 sep 2012 (UTC) gracias we sale lo hare Hola hermano, por favor me ayudarias a completar la nueva pagina que hice de halo 4, esque no se traducir muy bien los dialogos del ingles al español. Es el nuevo trailer de halo 4 Making Halo 4: Return of the Forerunners. Solo te pido esto y ya puse lo basico Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 22:11 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Saludos Oye solo te queria avisar que ya tengo el Halo: Reach de nuevo, y no tengo pensado prestar otro Halo más en mi vida, jeje, bueno, solo te queria avisar eso, ahí para cuando quieras jugar, chido [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 22:55 14 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola hermano, oye acabo de ver algo que me impacto. Este Usuario 불꽃 왕자 tiene unos logros iguales a los mios en el mismo orden pero veo que tiene solo 20 puntos y acaba de contribuir hoy en la wiki A que crees que se deba por que eso no creo que sea algo bueno en Halopedia Saludos Prometeo (discusión) 23:49 20 sep 2012 (UTC) Ok, gracias, no se que es lo que este pasandi en Halopedia :S Prometeo (discusión) 23:51 20 sep 2012 (UTC) Oye Oye hereje ¿Como te llamas en Facebook? Digo para chatear un dia de estos. Posdata: Yo me llamo Eskodonia Zago. Zago18 Mensajes 07:29 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, disculpa pero debo preguntarte algo ¿viste lo que deje en el historial y en la discusión de la pagina de Dra. Halsey? si no para que lo veas, es que el usuario Promethean117 borro mi edición de cuando coloque de nuevo la imagen antigua de la Dra. (estando joven) la que colocaste de nuevo. Mira no le insisti en cambiar la imagen por que el me dijo que la nueva foto la de la Dra. Halsey (Vieja) era oficial pero no de Halo 4 así que preferi hacerle caso y ahora note que la colocaste otra vez la antigua y por el mismo motivo que yo alegaba (El de evitar Spoliers) solo te dejo esto para preguntarte si es que yo tenia razon y saber si Promethean117 me mintio por que la colocaste por los mismos motivos que yo. Tambien para que veas lo que coloque en el historial y en la discusión ahí me exprece bien, y si tienes tiempo por favor mira mi discusión y la suya ya que me parece un abuso de su parte haberme mentido solo por yo ser un novato en esta wiki (si es que me mintio claro, por eso te pregunto) Gracias por tu tiempo y un saludo. Caballero Gris (discusión) 01:51 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Conclusión Disculpa pero quisiera saber como contactar a los administradores de esta wiki, al final Promethean117 y yo nos despedimos de lo mas bien, pero por que yo creia que el tenia razon...... :( por favor ayudame necesito sacarme esta duda. Gracias Caballero Gris (discusión) 02:03 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Amigo, buenos dias.. Nuevamente molestando: 1- Soy programador y tengo muy buena ortografía, por eso entiendo su sentimiento de disgusto y deseo de corrección al ver un error... 2- "Una imagen vale mas que mil palabras" - Sabio proverbio chino... 3- Si siento disgusto al ver un error ortográfico (Igual que usted), imagínese lo que siento al ver que ponen la imagen que no corresponde. 4- De hay mi deseo de corregirla, pues para mí es muy claro que el personaje que estan poniendo en la fotografia, NO CORRESPONDE al Spartan-073, de ahí los constantes cambios. 5- Ojalá revise bien y mire el video. 6- No creo que el proceso de aumento spartan incluya un blanqueo de piel estilo Michael Jackson. 7- No se si fue usted otra persona, la que me veto de halopedia. Si no es usted le pido disculpas por este mensaje, si es usted le pido el favor no me eche de la pagina, pues solo tengo la voluntad de aportar correctamente. grabaciones y diario de hasey saludos hereje te mando el siguiente link para que me digas que te parece http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Grabaciones_Covenant_y_Diario_De_Halsey! (Masterchief-8 (discusión) 00:52 6 dic 2012 (UTC)) Hola hermano Como has estado? se que he estado inactico por mucho tiempo y me di cuenta que ya eres el usuario numero uno que tiene muchos logros en halopedia, Felicidades y sigue asi. Volvere hasta febrero por que ya ando en vacaciones Saludos y cuidate Promethan 117 (discusión) 01:27 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Gracias Sangheili, espero tambien volver a editar como antes a tu lado. Te deseo una feliz navidad para ti y tu familia :) Promethan 117 (discusión) 01:32 11 dic 2012 (UTC) saludos hereje necesito de tu ayuda urgente quisiera saber para que sirve halo fanon urgente reponde este mensaje (Masterchief-8 (discusión) 03:23 16 dic 2012 (UTC)) gracias por el dato (Masterchief-8 (discusión) 19:40 16 dic 2012 (UTC)) Pregunta Hola Sangheilihereje solo queria preguntarte ¿como pueno poner enlaces a otra pagina del wiki en palabras azules? eso es todo y gracias. El jugador1y2 (discusión) 02:11 29 dic 2012 (UTC) saludos necesito tu ayuda quisiera saber como edito mi historia en halo fanon Masterchief-8 (discusión) 17:37 2 ene 2013 (UTC) gracias Masterchief-8 (discusión) 19:55 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Ok perdon por las malas editaciones pero nadie ase los Huevos de pascua y si no los ago yo nunca lo aran pero intentare mejorara por cierto como edito mi Firma si esta ((TenderAntonio (discusión) 19:16 3 ene 2013 (UTC))) Ok Porfavor TenderAntonio :P (TenderAntonio (discusión) 19:16 3 ene 2013 (UTC)). categorias saludos oye hereje has algo con rick esta agregando categorias a lo loco Masterchief-8 (discusión) 05:37 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Denuncia creo que lo deberias denuncias con un adm Masterchief-8 (discusión) 05:41 5 ene 2013 (UTC) edita bueno si quieres has lo de halo 4 y yo vijilo Masterchief-8 (discusión) 05:47 5 ene 2013 (UTC) blog oye hereje acabo de crear un blog referente a las malas ediciones para que los usuarios se enteren Masterchief-8 (discusión) 05:56 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Respuesta ¡Hola Hereje! Pues sobre lo de la parte cursiva de las fuentes, no creo que ningún Administrador cambie eso, aunque en lo personal queda raro O.o ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 03:36 17 feb 2013 (UTC) O.o Pues al parecer Rick ha mejorado sus ediciones. Creo que ahora sí se está terminando el mundo. Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 04:15 21 feb 2013 (UTC) oye hereje dejame su facebook asi me puedo contactar con ud mas facil Elloquendo (discusión) 01:59 7 mar 2013 (UTC) listo ya te envie la solicitud Firma Oye sangheli, ¿Podria pedirte un pequeño favor? ya que no tengo firma, ¿me podrias hacer una? o si no puedes dime como hacer una y si es posible con una imagen chida de zeruel, y el nombre en vez de GS 353 seria Zeruel 706. [[Usuario:Guilty Spark 353|Guilty Spark 353 (discusión) 03:40 7 abr 2013 (UTC)Guilty Spark 353]] (discusion) 20:36 abril 2013 Que bueno! Que bueno. Perdón por no poder haberte terminado de explicar las plantillas. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 22:00 8 abr 2013 (UTC) Gracias Hereje, por ahora no hay cambios nescesarios en la firma,pero gracias. Salu2 Zeruel 706 Mensajes Saludos!!! xD Chris Redfield067 (discusión) 20:15 16 abr 2013 (UTC) Ok hereje Gracias, espero no hayan más problemas a partir de ahora =) Hola Hereje, oye pues gracias por el dato, y si, tendre más cuidado Saludos!!! ._./ Dark Trech - 234 (discusión) 02:06 25 jun 2013 (UTC) Mejora de Firma Saludos Hereje, pues en HRC deje mi firma nueva,la acabo de mejorar con la fuente de letra de halo, pues si quieres poner este fondo de letra en tu firma descarga esto: http://www.mediafire.com/download/9xv46ljmldyaup6/halo.ttf Luego cuando descargue lo descomprimes si es necesario en mi caso no,luego lo copias y vas a la siguiente direccion: Equipo/Disco C/Windows/Fonts ''ahora pegas el archivo y para comprobarlo abre un documento Word y busca el modo de fuente ''Halo y listo. 353 Guilty Spark Mensajes 14/07/2013 01:43 PM Adios Sangre Hola sangriento gatito tierno :3, la otra vez me olvide de despedirme , y ya que es probable que no vuelva queria decirte chau, la verdad me voy por asuntos personales <.< >.>... o algo asi xD, la cosa es que queria desirte chau asique: CHAAUU!! D:thumb Upy Hola Sobre lo que me dijiste gracias por el dato, me informaron mal cuando pregunte sobre eso... Si llego a tener alguna otro error o así no dudes en informarme amigo... Saludos!! Chris Redfield 067 Mensajes 18:51 11 ago 2013 (UTC)) Hola, Soy DarkChief Hola, bueno, la verdad...¡No se crear plantillas xD!, fue solo una sugerencia la que hice, la verdad nunca me propuse a crearlas :3, bueno, tu tienes la libertad para crearlas o no crearlas, solo di una idea, bueno, ¡chao! DarkChief 'Archivo:Darkie123.pngDiscusión 10:18 11 sep 2013 (UTC)' OST de Halo Legends Hola mi querido amigurijillo herejillo, te hiba a hacer una pregunta, vi que la seccion de OST de Halo Legends esta vacia y se repiten dos articulos ahi, osea el articulo del Halo Theme no es el de la pelicula,es el de los juegos, lo mismo pasa con el ost Ghost of Reach, la pregunta era si se puede crear los articulos debido... no se como explicarlo... De la manera mas concreta, los articulos de HL son necesarios o no, solo tenia esa duda a ver si yo podia acerme cargo de ese espacio vacio entre los OST Originales. 353 Guilty Spark Mensajes 06/10/2013 03:15 PM "Este que opinan sobre mi blog dile a mas personas que lo vean gracias" ~richard~''' '''hola, no se como hacen para saber que estoy haciendo categorias bueno basura pero no me buelban a advertir dejare de hacerlo. chao. ~richard 117~''' '''hola soy oscarsb117 gracias por avisarme que me puden bloquear si no fuera por que ustedes me dicen que devo dejar de hacer ya estaria bloqueado. chao Perdón Que era aquello tan urgente que me querías contar hace 9 días? El inútil de mi vecino tiene la culpa de mi ausencia. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 21:17 26 oct 2013 (UTC) R:Plantilla Claro que sí ^^, ahora mismo la hago. Vakjala 1 `kusovai 16:40 11 nov 2013 (UTC) Claro Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿cómo se llama la plantilla? [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:39 15 nov 2013 (UTC) Algo no me cuadra bien En el artículo de los Hunters, en la trivia dice que los cuchillos de los Spartans y los ODST están hechos con su armadura. No deja fuente y parece haberse puesto así nomás. Si crees que sea verdad? lo dejamos, lo borramos, lo investigamos o no le damos importancia? Es que lo han publicado en Halopedia y todos se quedaban asombrados de que no se la sabían, y no quiero que tengan información falsa en su cabeza. Por eso te consulto a tí, creo que eres el único capaz de que me dice que sí son de su armadura, me deja la fuente. Saludos mi friend [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (¿Necesitas algo?) 22:32 19 nov 2013 (UTC) Opino lo mismo que tú (RE: Cuchillos) Hola Hereje, al parecer si es falsa, puesto que nadie se lo sabía ni se lo sabe (ni tú ni Ripa), además, si nos fijamos en las 2 trivias anteriores de la de los cuchillos, es como si hubieran sido puestas de forma rapida y sin pensar bien. Así que por el momento si habra que borrar esa parte, y también diré a los del Facebook en Halopedia que no agarren la primera información que se vean así rapido nomás por publicar. Saludos [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (¿Necesitas algo?) 03:19 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Bueno podrias contactarme mas facilmente en facebook te lo paso: https://www.facebook.com/joshualuis.dominguez.5 El inquisidor 7897 (discusión) 20:19 23 nov 2013 (UTC) Chat Hola Herejin n.n/ Me gustaria hablar contigo en el chat sobre algo, si me ves ahi podrias entrar? :B Es todo, Chao PD: Creo que mi firma aun dice Lobo222 <.< Lobo222 Dejame un mensajito e.e 00:04 25 nov 2013 (UTC) Verás Verás hereje, necesito hablar contigo de un proyecto. Como dudo que veas este mensaje hoy, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana, miércoles, en la noche? (es que ya he visto que no puedes durante el día) O el jueves, si no puedes. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 02:48 4 dic 2013 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 02:41 6 dic 2013 (UTC) CHAATTTTTTTTTTT YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 00:13 9 dic 2013 (UTC) Primeras Tareas de LIMPIEZA Date gusto, son las 40 que pediste. PD: Por favor arregla Armadura Potenciada de Asalto MJOLNIR, aquí esta la fuente, parecera mucho pero se que puedes. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 15:21 9 dic 2013 (UTC) Segunda Guerra Humano-Covenant Puesto que el conflicto de la posguerra en el Universo Halo involucra también a especies diferentes de los clásicos Covenant Remanente y la UNSC (los prometeos fundamentalmente por ahora), no te parece que el nombre del artículo "Segunda Guerra Humano-Covenant" debería ser cambiado por la traducción más apropiada de "Reclamation Conflict" tal como aparece en Halopedia.org? Digo porque es la fuente más confiable que hay sobre contenido canónico de Halo en la red, y realmente me parece más lógico y ajustado llamar a esta segunda guerra Conflicto de Reclamación o algo similar, debido a que estamos en medio de la Saga del Reclamador y el Didacta mismo habló de que la reclamación había comenzado. De hecho, los acontecimientos futuros seguramente encajarían en ese mismo conflicto, inclusive cuando hagan su posible aparición otras especies (Precursores). http://www.halopedia.org/Reclamation_conflict Gracias :3 Diegoduarte96 (discusión) 04:27 13 dic 2013 (UTC) Conflicto de la Reclamación Reclamation Conflict = Conflicto de la Reclamación. Creo que el nombre toma más fuerza con el artículo "la". Saludos :D Diegoduarte96 (discusión) 04:13 14 dic 2013 (UTC) Orlin Gracias por avisarme, pienso que deberían mandarle un mensaje a algún administrador para que haga las correcciones correspondientes. Cualquier cosas aquí estaré. William Miguel Santana Carrion (discusión) 22:58 31 dic 2013 (UTC) Estoy en el chat, viejo amigo. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 03:50 10 ene 2014 (UTC) No, yo me disculpo por haber desecho las ediciones dando solo una explicación agresiva. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 01:23 15 ene 2014 (UTC) Ok Si perdón. Que bueno que me avisas porque ya iba a terminarlo hoy. Y pues para no perder tiempo. Yo no sabía, si me dices también cuales de mi tarea de limpieza son repetidas antes de crearlas?. Gracias y Saludos. [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (¿Necesitas algo?) 03:15 17 ene 2014 (UTC) ¿? Evidentemente el que hizo el artículo tan mal traducido llamado Conocer merece ser bloqueado por inglesicidio. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 03:13 18 ene 2014 (UTC) RE: Guardián y Quadwing Pues evidentemente tendré que borrar el Guardián, que pena me da con Spartbram. En cuanto a lo de Quadwing, su nombre correcto es ese, por lo que tendre que borarlo y cambiar el otro a Quadwing. !Por que no le ponen el nombre correcto! De donde demonios sacan dino-Ave [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 23:11 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Descansaremos de crear artículos un buen rato. Lo que sigue son puras expansiones de las ya existentes, no va a haber problemas con eso. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 01:27 20 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola Hereje! ¿Cómo estás? Mándame un mensaje luego así seguimos hablando XD ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 18:52 27 ene 2014 (UTC) Answer XD Pues que suerte que estés bien. En lo personal, aparte del hecho de no tener computadora aún, también estoy bastante ocupado en temas universitarios (tengo un examen). Concuerdo contigo, deberíamos estar más comunicados por Facebook; ya casi ni estoy aquí :( ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 19:37 5 feb 2014 (UTC) Respuesta No hay problema Herejin ;) Espero que tu tambien estes de lo mejor. Hace rato que no hablamos D: Me gustaria que nos encontremos en el Chat o alguna red Social, amigo. Esto es todo, Adios! DarkLobo (Dejame un mensajito) 04:17 11 feb 2014 (UTC) hola amigo, oye me recuerdas soy Disclaimer , no me recuerdo del número q tenía pero tenía una imágenes de un precursor, ya me recuerdas¿ --Destiny3478 (discusión) 05:54 13 mar 2014 (UTC) RE: Proyecto LIMPIEZA Si Hereje, el proyecto será retomado este viernes, es solo que este tiempo estuve muy ocupado, pero lo continuare. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:06 19 mar 2014 (UTC) Si, solo espero que los demás usuarios apoyen y esten dispuestos a contribuir. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 03:33 23 mar 2014 (UTC) hola, perdon, pero soy un novato, por favor explicame como funciona esta wiki y todas las cosas, ya que no se nada, y acudi a ti por ser el mejor de halopedia que e visto, ayudame por favor. ´´ultracreepy´´ gracias señor, eres muy amable, saludos. ´´ultracreepy´´ Cambio de politicas en el blog! Cambio de politicas en el blog! ' 'Click aqui para ver lo que cambio. HeartOfPlasma' ([[Usuario Discusión:HeartOfPlasma|'Discusión']])' 20:45 17 may 2014 (UTC) Ok, suena muy cariñoso, pero gracias XD Por cierto, ¿puedes explicarme todo el lío respecto de la "Facción Covenant de Jul 'Mdama"? Estoy muuuuuy perdido. Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 01:28 1 jun 2014 (UTC) Oth Sonin y el grupo mercenario Hola Hereje! Por favor, espera a que acabe el artículo antes de que lo corrijas. Además, Oth Sonin y el Sistema Oth Sonin son artículos diferentes. Oth Sonin es la estrella que orbitan los planetas, mientras que el Sistema Oth Sonin es el sistema estelar. Así que no hay motivo para ponerle Borrar al Sistema Oth Sonin, ya que no es un duplicado. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 17:59 4 jun 2014 (UTC) Chat Hola, Hereje. Quería saber si en algún momento podrías quedar en el chat para hablar de algo. O si tienes algún otro medio por el que estés más disponible (Facebook, Skype o lo que sea). Saludos. Keelah se'lai 14:48 13 jun 2014 (UTC) Ayuda Please XD ¡Hola Hereje! Necesito de tu ayuda por un problema que se me presentó. Digamos que hace unas horas terminé de completar una página (Instalación 06), y en la plantilla que posee (Plantilla: Infobox Instalación Forerunner) no se pueden ver todos los datos que coloqué. Me pasé por la plantilla y cambié algunas cosas que sí eran necesarias, pero no hay caso, los datos que coloqué no pueden verse. Ya que te manejas bastante mejor que yo con los códigos fuente y todo eso, ¿podrías solucionar dicho problema o decirme cómo puedo resolverlo yo mismo? ¡Gracias de antemano! Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 01:20 17 jun 2014 (UTC) Nave No-Identificada Si si otra vez yo. Es sobre el artículo que cree, Nave de Transporte Civil No-Identificada. El que se le ponga la plantilla borrar es incorrecto, ya que trata sobre la nave usada en Reach y Tribute. Mientras que la Nave de Transporte Civil (cuyo nombre correcto es Nave de Carga, el mismo juego lo dice "Cargo Ship") se diferencia en que es la usada en Arcadia, y la creada por la compañía Kis-sitls. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 15:51 18 jun 2014 (UTC) Ediciones Hereje ._. Ripa me dijo que colocara yo la plantilla de la artillería de la UNSC en los artículos que lo necesitaran... De hecho quería hablarte sobre las ediciones, pero... dudo que sirva de algo ._. Me quedan como 190 ediciones aproximadamente para poder presentarme para administrador, y eso me daría como 30 ediciones, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Saludos... y "gracias", supongo. PD_: Agruégame en Facebook, soy Javi No te importa. Keelah se'lai 07:35 19 jun 2014 (UTC) Lo de la plantilla lo veo algo lógico. Aunque encima de tu último mensaje en la discusión de Ripa hay uno mío preguntándole cuáles faltan por añadir. La última vez que miré el contador de ediciones tenía 273 de 500. Fue antes de hacer varias ediciones, así que seguramente será algo mayor. Y, bueno, la otra cosa que te quería comentar, relacionada con este tema, te lo diré en Facebook luego. Saludos. Keelah se'lai 08:01 20 jun 2014 (UTC) Hola SangheiliHereje, paso a responder sobre tu correción del nombre del Unggoy amigo de Yayap, el cual según mi libro "Halo:The flood" (titulo en inglés) aparece REITERADAS VECES como GAGAP, como te dejo en estas citas: "El Grunt pausó y, acompañado por uno de sus compañeros –un Grunt llamado Gagap– entró en el sangriento desastre" (Esto es dentro del Autum, cuando Yayap y Gagap ven al élite herido y deciden rescatarlo. "―Déjenlo,‖ aconsejó Gagap. ―Eso es lo que él haría si alguno de nosotros estuviera ahí tirado y herido.‖ ―" " Gagap sacudió su brazo. ―¡Yayap, levántate, rápido!" Si quieres, googléalo o buscalo en el libro (están en el capitulo 2 y 3) Desde ya, muchas gracias y un saludo. PD: 'ESTOY CONCIENTE DE LA REDUNDANCIA DEL NOMBRE (ADO-MOR-TUM-EE) Y DEL APÓSTROFE INNECESARIO.' Zealot-adomortum'ee (discusión) 05:06 1 jul 2014 (UTC)Zealot-adomortume'ee Hola Heraje, no se si te interesaría completar las páginas de la bomba alfombra, la bomba criogénica y la disruptiva (todas de Halo:Wars, la ultima es la que neutraliza el poder del lider. Si lo hicieras, te lo agradecería mucho. Zealot-adomortum'ee (discusión) 04:39 5 jul 2014 (UTC)Zealot-adomortum'ee Redirecciones ¿Porqué habría que detenerme con la redirecciones? Es mantenimiento del wiki. 02:54 17 jul 2014 (UTC) Entiendo el argumento, pero ¿Cuántas redirecciones has visto que se han creado o no se han modificado? Además, sobre los bucles ya me he percatado de eso, pero el caché a un no muestra todos. Lo razonable es ayudar a los administrados con el mantemiento de las redirecciones. 03:09 17 jul 2014 (UTC) Boletín de Criticas Informativas de última hora 343 Industries vuelve a liarla de nuevo. Hoy, 26 de Julio de 2014, nuestro colaborador Obliterador, corresponsal de Halopedia en Español, ha descubierto otra mentira más entre las telarañas de esa maliciosa compañía llamada Industrias tres cuatro tres. Resulta que buscando imagenes de Ghost encontró con que la imagen del Ghost proporcionado oficialmente no corresponde con la imagen del Ghost ingame. Esto muestra señas claras de publicidad engañosa alegando que el ghost es de color azul grisaceo en vez de color negro con detalles azules y detalles metálicos no tan detallistas. Imagen proporcionada de manera oficial Imagen in-game del colaborador Gracias por pedir nuestro periódico. Si desea dejar de recibir nuestras publicaciones envié un mensaje a su colaborador más cercano y deje de hacer propaganda a nuestras publicaciones, tanto en contra como a favor, espero lo entiendas. Talk 00:37 27 jul 2014 (UTC) Oye si soy yo bueno ya voy a cerrar mis cuentas en todos los wikis ya no me veran en este lugar bueno antes de irme te hago 8 preguntas okey 1 vi la lista de bloqueados y vi que 2 si no me equivoco estan bloqueados para siempre solo por hacer spoilers de Halo 4 no te parece mucho que alguien los bloqueara solo por hacer spoilers ademas hay muchos bloqueados solo por tener nombre inapropiado eso si esta mal 2 que pasa si alguien sube o se pone como imagen de perfil una imagen pornografica lo bloquean para siempre 3 soy yo o Halo se esta pareciendo mucho a call of duty es que como Call of duty vende mucho los desarrolladores de Halo tambien quieren lo mismo y Halo 4 vendio menos que Call of duty black ops 2 ademas Halo se esta volviendo algo repetitivo la verdad los desarrolladores cada vez fuerzan mas la agotada historia para mi no hay mas Halo mas alla del jefe maestro ademas Halo 4 el multijugador es algo parecido al de Reach que para mi es el mejor halo de todos es imposible igualar o superar el ultimo Halo de Bungie ojo no digo que Halo sea malo solo digo que ojala metan ideas frescas y un multijugador con nuevos y divertidos modos 4 Viste te lo digo para mi el Halo Reach es el mejor de todos por que es el ultimo Halo de Bungie los desarrolladores del primer Halo ademas tiene ese algo que lo hace el mejor de todos y ademas el multijugador es casi inagotable no te parece 5 te cuento lo del otro dia es que estaba en el chat y Comun17 me dijo enfermo solo por decir que yo creo en Dios no tiene nada de malo creer en el no crees 6 no conozco mucho Halo asi que te pregunto en algun Halo tenes poderes como telekinesis o poder flotar en el aire o un escudo para protegerte temporalmente del ataque enemigo 7 es verdad que el halo 2 tiene un final horrible bueno creo que eso lo vi en Gamers un programa sobre videojuegos 8 y final esta mal tener muchas cuentas decis yo solo tengo una pero bueno la cerrare para siempre bueno una cosita mas quiero que me dejes tu respuesta en mi muro por favor okey solo eso te pido dejala en mi muro recurri a ti por que eres el mas serio aqui y ademas el que mas edita se que eres alguien bueno y contestaras todas mis preguntas tambien hay algo mas que quiero decirte pero en 2 o 4 años te lo dire es sobre mi okey bueno es todo por favor responde todo y bueno si el destino lo quiere sabras de nuevo de mi thumb|300px|Halo Reach demuestra que aun sin el jefe maestro se puede hacer un buen Halo en este caso el mejor de Todos y el mensaje anterior lo escribi yo perdon por no firmar ahora si lo hago Remanentes 5 (discusión) 16:14 30 sep 2014 (UTC) UNSC Aladdin=ONI halo legens ??? quisiera preguntarte de donde sacaste la informacion del nombre de la nave en la cual halsey llego a la infinity en spartan ops, por que segun entiendo solo existe una nave de sigilo de la oni de ese tipo e es practicamente identica a la de halo legends (el paquete) te agradeceria me aclararas esto, gracias (soy nuevo en el foro pero se de halo y quisiera colaborar) Victor-101 (LDS) (discusión) 20:36 8 ene 2015 (UTC)Victor-101 (LDS) ayuda restricciones una pregunta, existe algun problema en subir imagenes bocetos o no oficiales pero referentes a una publicacion, es que me han eliminado dos veces la foto de una edicion,si alguna restriccion de ese tipo me podrian informar por favor Victor-101 (LDS) (discusión) 16:52 18 ene 2015 (UTC)Victor-101 (LDS) Duda Hola, Hereje vi que categorizastes el articulo Grupo de Batalla de Patterson como dublicado, podrias pasarme el link del articulo correcto, pues yo no encontre tal articulo y fue por eso que cree el articulo, solo es para aclarar la duda, eso es todo.Bloody spirit (Discución) 05:46 22 ene 2015 (UTC) Gracias tu respuesta me ha tranqulizado, pues pensaba que cometi algun error mas grave, yo utilice la plantilla de Unidades de Flota para guiarme en la creacion de los articulos restantes, fue por eso que no pude encontrar el otro articulo, sin mecionar que en H.org tiene el nombre de Patterson, en cuanto a cual articulo se deba eliminar lo hablare con Ripa o Comun el dia de mañana (hoy, considerando la frecuencia con la que tu entras a la wiki) Bloody spirit (Discución) 05:20 23 ene 2015 (UTC) URGENTE ¡Hola Hereje! Estoy un poco corto de tiempo, así que directamente voy a grano. He visto algunas páginas que últimamente has creado, pero cuando busqué una en particular en nuestra fuente principal de información (halopedia.org) vi que dicha página (que tú creaste y que aquí es "Grandiun") en realidad no es así y es "Granduin" (gran diferencia). Intentaré cambiar el error y ver si algún Admin borra la redirección cuando le cambie el nombre, pero te aviso para que si llegas a ver nuevamente el término en cuestión, lo coloques (coloquemos) correctamente ;) ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 03:21 2 feb 2015 (UTC) Hola Hereje! Muchas gracias por crear el ost faltante de Halo 4: F.U.D. yo no sabia como.. aun asi doble gracias.. llevaba rato diciendolo, esperando que algun admin.. le diera la gana de hacerlo :v Que bueno que hiciste los articulos! Saludos y cuidate.. Merryshita (discusión) 20:04 2 feb 2015 (UTC) Hola Gracias por ayudar en las correciones y una que otra cosa en el Soundtrack de Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn no pense que tantos fueran ayudar en tan poco tiempo asi que gracias por tu cooperacion....... ATT:¨Sara Palmer¨ Sara Palmer (discusión) 18:23 3 feb 2015 (UTC) Dalu ¡Hola Hereje! Yo y Bloody encontramos dos artículos que trataban sobre lo mismo: Dalu y Dalú. Decidimos colocar la plantilla Borrar en Dalu, ya que su contraparte estaba mucho mejor, pero al parecer no estás de acuerdo. ¿Nos podrías dar tu opinión? Si puedes, sería más fácil por el chat, gracias. Criscooper Dudas aca 04:04 6 feb 2015 (UTC) Enlaces Interwikis faltantes en la Portada ¡Saludos! Como te escribí en el chat del wiki, faltan algunos interwikis de comunidades acerca del Universo de Halo en la portada. Los idiomas son: *Halo en Griego Moderno. *Halo en Finés *Halo en Húngaro *Halo en Coreano *Halo en Portugués *Halo en Chino Mandarín *Halo en Holandés *Halo en Ruso Por alguna razón extraña, el interwiki del español al portugués no funciona, pero en viceversa si. Ya he solicitado que lo creen. Νέστωρ 03:24 27 feb 2015 (UTC) Borrar Archivo ¡Saludos! Te pido que borres el anterior archivo de mi firma ya que he subido uno nuevo. De antemano gracias. 01:44 1 mar 2015 (UTC) Hereje Gracias por añadir nuevamente la galeria al articulo de Fall of Reach yo ya la habia agregado pero extrañamente se elimino asi de la nada asi que gracias. Sara Palmer (discusión) 03:58 4 mar 2015 (UTC) Respuesta Ahm... sí, recuerdo cuando ingresé aquí, y no, no hacía esas cosas, sólo me dediqué en un principio a corregir errores de ortografía, y mediante la observación de lo que hacían los demás en cuanto a código fuente y otros detalles, fui aprendiendo... P.D.: Recuerda modificar el artículo "Refugio de Arcología" por "Arcología Haven" ;) Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 03:06 5 mar 2015 (UTC) Hola Hereje Aqui Palmer te dejo este mensaje esperando lo contestes pronto, el motivo de mi mensaje es que borraste una pagina y no se porque lo hiciste, no es porque la haya echo yo si no porque era un Huevo de Pascua y segun yo no hay un articulo existente que trate sobre lo mismo, el articulo era : Grunts Bailando en Spartan Ops. Si el articulo era existente porfavor dime y si no es asi, dime por que lo borraste. Gracias...... Sara Palmer (discusión) 00:04 31 mar 2015 (UTC) Hola Hereje bueno esperaba que me ayudaras con algo y eso bueno vi que en blog de Obliterador algo que decia Cris y si te acercabas con el mouse decia Usuario Criscooper123 bueno mi pregunta es como se hace que una palabra cuando te acercas diga otra cosa y sea un acceso directo a una pagina no se si entendes lo que te quiero decir bueno respondemne cuando puedas . Remanentes 5 (discusión) 11:26 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Renombrar Hola. Te pido si puedes renombrar Archivo:Halo- New Blood.png a Archivo:Halo: New Blood.png. Actualizaré las portadas de las novelas a formato Gráficos de Red Portátiles (png), ya que permite almacenar imágenes con una mayor profundidad de contraste y otros importantes datos, evitando el pixeleo. Además que el nombre del artículo es el mismo que el archivo de la imagen. Saludos. -- 23:28 9 abr 2015 (UTC) Borrar Hola, te pido si puedes borrar la página Ediciones Minotauro, ya que fue un error mío al crearla, de antemano gracias. 19:21 10 abr 2015 (UTC) Noticia portada Hemos recibido una nota de prensa de parte de Xbox acerca de la portada de Halo 5: Guardians. La noticia ha sido publicada aquí, por lo que toda promoción que hagáis dentro de la comunidad, para darla a conocer, creo que será positiva para los usuarios. Un saludo. ;) --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 07:57 5 may 2015 (UTC) Censura No me censures, en especial a mis espaldas. No es algo realmente ofensivo decir que alguien "la cago", nisiquiera es un insulto ya que no viene dirigiendose hace a su persona sino a su accion. Si tienes un problema con mi manera de expresarme bien! dimelo, mentame la madre, bloqueame y todo, pero no me Censures, porque la censura es algo que no tolero. 200px|link= Usuario: Ediskrad327 Discusión 01:04 18 may 2015 (UTC) Participación en E3 Hola Hereje, ¿qué tal todo? Pronto será la E3, y estamos preparando una serie de proyectos especiales para que puedan participar los usuarios junto a nosotros. Aquí puedes leer toda la información al respecto. Te escribía porque he pensado que podrías estar interesado, como usuario experto en videojuegos de Wikia, y además porque Halo 5 estará presente en la feria. ¿Qué me dices? Puedes responder en el propio blog. Por supuesto, no dudes en avisar a cualquiera que pueda interesarle. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 19:54 11 jun 2015 (UTC) :¡Gracias por la respuesta Hereje! Será un placer que nos acompañéis en todo lo que podáis y queráis. ;) --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 08:31 12 jun 2015 (UTC) Contacto E3 Hola Ripa. Necesito agregarte a skype para hablar sobre lo que haremos durante la E3. Por favor, agregame como contacto. Mi nombre es ''cubanvercetti. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 14:40 12 jun 2015 (UTC) Hola Me alegro de volver a Halopedia después de tanto tiempo, e estado investigando y me doy cuenta que hay dos páginas de la Biblotecaria en Halopedia, espero que solucionemos este asunto, me alegro de haber vuelto... Grupo de participación Hemos creado un grupo en skype para coordinar las actividades de los usuarios para la E3. Necesito que te unas para poder incluirte en las actividades y participar en ellas. Por favor, agregame como contacto a ''cubanvercetti y te incluiré en dicho grupo. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 19:46 14 jun 2015 (UTC) RE: Comenzamos Hola! Gracias Hereje! Espero que pudan ver que aún funciono para esto n.n Tomaré la fecha que me devolvieron mis poderes (24 de Julio) como punto de inicio del mes de prueba. La verdad es que por lo general estoy toda la mañana hasta la una disponible, después de las 9:30 en adelante estoy igual disponible, de preferencia por messenger, ya que el chat aún tiene fallas en mi PC >.< PD: Te aviso de una vez que estaré de Viaje del 26 al primero de 30 de Junio por mis trámites a la universidad, pero recobraré mi actividad el miercoles >< 300px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 05:23 25 jun 2015 (UTC) Desbaneame. Oye Sangheili, al menos me hubieses dado una advertencia seria. Solo me expulsaste, y pareció broma, pues aquí siempre expulsan de broma. 2 horas es poco, lo puedo esperar, pero no tengo nada más que hacer. Desbaneame, por favor. Yo solo quería reavivar el chat. KombatMaster (discusión) 01:00 29 jun 2015 (UTC) Gracias. Ok, gracias entonces. Esa cuenta, haz lo que quieras (no lo digo de manera vulgar, si no porque lo que le pase, no me afecta). Bloqueenla o algo, esa cuenta no es mía. Yo solo me se la contraseña, porque era la misma contraseña de la cuenta de Live. Digo ''era porque se la cambié (a Live). Y se que esa cuenta seguía usando esa contraseña, porque los emails seguían llegando al email de la cuenta de Live. Gracias otra vez, por lo que me explicaste. Y con la cuenta, pues usted o otro administrador decidirá que hacer. KombatMaster (discusión) 01:42 29 jun 2015 (UTC) Hola... Oye Hereje, solo quiero decirte qué de verdad lamento que por un chiste pesado mío tengas problemas ahora, quiero disculparme y decirle que no quiero que le pase nada malo por mi culpa, de verdad... Perdón por todo. Sara 115 Discusión 15:52 30 jun 2015 (UTC) Buenas,Sangheilihereje Soy Eledan, de la Central. Te escribo para evitar posibles malentendidos respecto al incidente de la Central. Debo decir que, por supuesto, ni te estaba considerando culpable a tí ni a ningún otro usuario. Por una parte porque no es responsabilidad mía ocuparme de los roces que puedan tener los usuarios fuera de la Central y, por otra, porque ni siquiera conozco a fondo lo sucedido xD Mi única intención al recomendar a Rojo-Beta 15 comunicarse con Especial:Contactar, y el hecho de avisar cuanto antes a CuBaN ha sido el hecho de que, si había un problema, lo mejor era atenderlo cuando antes para evitar que cualquier posible conflicto en Halopedia se enquistase. Es una wiki que leo habitualmente por hobbie y me hubiera apenado que existieran problemas. Como parto de que por supuesto CuBaN y cualquier otro miembro del Staff te conocen bien tanto a tí como a Obliterator y a los demás; si uno de ellos hubiera intervenido hubiera sido como moderador más que de cualquier otra forma. Me alegro mucho de que no existan problemas graves, y os deseo mucha suerte para solucionar cualquier roce existente. Sois una gran wiki y estoy seguro de que seguiréis siendolo. Señor del Capítulo Lord Eledan 09:05 3 jul 2015 (UTC) Gracias! :D La verdad estoy muy contenta por ello, gracias a todos ustedes. :3! Sara 115 Discusión 03:15 9 jul 2015 (UTC) Resolución de imágenes Hola Hereje, agradeceríamos que cada vez que subas una imágen pudieses buscarla antes en la máxima resolución posible usando la herramienta de Google Chrome "buscar imagen" y revisar y buscar en las páginas que salgan la imagen en la maxima resolucion que haya de todas y poder encontrar nuevas fuentes de imágenes. Hemos estado reemplazando la mayoría de imágenes tuyas, pero el nivel al que reemplazamos es más lento del que tú subes. Así que creo que es conveniente avisarte de que seas más cuidadoso. Sino no vamos a terminar nunca. Por ejemplo, hace un tiempo subiste una imagen de 1920x1080 pixeles de cierta imagen, pero nosotros la encontramos a 6400x3600. Espero que adoptes esta forma de trabajar más sana para el wiki a partir de ahora. Mientras tanto, estaremos reemplazando las imágenes. Talk 10:41 10 jul 2015 (UTC) Participación en la Gamescom ¡Hola! La Gamescom está cerca, e igual que con la E3, estamos organizando un equipo de voluntarios que se anime a participar con nosotros en las actividades relacionadas. Por eso, contacto personalmente contigo para preguntarte si te animas a formar parte del mismo. Las actividades serán similares, aunque para esta ocasión hemos pensado en un formato nuevo. Tanto si estás interesado como si no, confirma lo antes posible tu decisión, y si es afirmativa agradecería que contactaras conmigo por Skype para concretar las actividades. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 11:30 30 jul 2015 (UTC) Mendicant Bias ¿Cuál es tu fuente para afirmar que la Ancilla que aparició en el Capítulo 20 de Halo Escalation es Mendicant Bias? Si observas, veras que el glifo que tiene es diferente al de Mendicant Bias, esta nueva ancilla posee el glifo del Manto. 00:55 1 ago 2015 (UTC) Actividad Hola Hereje. He intentado hablar contigo estos días, pero no he podido localizarte por skype. Quería poder hablar contigo, entre otras cosas para que me confirmaras los usuarios que buscaste, y en general para que participes junto al resto de tu equipo... jeje --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 09:48 4 ago 2015 (UTC) felicidades por el cargo don Eod (Mi discusión) 00:31 17 ago 2015 (UTC) Imagenes Hola Hereje, como recordaras ayer te hable sobre unas imagenes a reemplazar, son las siguientes: http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:800px-Halo_Hologram.jpg http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Controlrooooom.jpg http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:580px-Elitecontrolroom.jpg Ya las he reemplazado en los artículos donde aparecían solo queda eliminarlas, gracias de ante mano. Bloody spirit (Discución) 03:12 23 ago 2015 (UTC) Respuesta al Grupo Hereje responde a los mensajes que te envío por el Grupo de la Administración... -- Talk 00:12 27 ago 2015 (UTC) Hola. Solo quería saber si podría publicar muchas imágenes, son del diario de la doctora Halsey, para ser mas especifico es el diario completo pero en imágenes de buena calidad. ¿No daña nada sobre los derechos reservados? solo era eso...creo. Saludos y suerte. 01928-JacobKeyes (discusión) 03:49 29 ago 2015 (UTC) hola hereje estuve revisando algunas paginas como la de John 117 y note que esta sobrecargado de imagenes en la parte de la galeria, creo y propongo que seria bueno reorganizar un poco esa galeria y lo consultaba a ti por si estabas de acuerdo solo seria borrar las que no son de utilidad y agregar algunas recientes gracias por tu atencion tu amigo Masterchief-8 (discusión) 02:17 24 sep 2015 (UTC) Hola Sangheili, solo por aqui para felicitarte por tu Usuario destacado, muchas felicidades :D Vegetta1808 (discusión) 23:18 24 sep 2015 (UTC)Vegetta1808 hola pareses una buena persona y muy cool HEREJE Ola hereje que pena molestarte pero tengo problemas con mi cuenta, no me deja hacer ediciones y me reporta que tengo que confirmar mi cuenta pero cuando le doy me sale error en fin no me deja trabajar o editar y se repite este problema cada cierto tiempo gracias por tu atencion tu amigo: Masterchief-8 (discusión) 21:14 5 oct 2015 (UTC) Que bonito Gatico :3 Creo que en España le dicen Gatico... Hoy revisando mi Facebook me encontré con la foto de un gato bien bonito :3 que rápidamente hizo que me viniera a la mente tu nombre Sangheilihereje, ya que esta imagen se parece mucho al gato que tenias de foto de avatar. PD: ¿Qué pasó con ese gatito? Gatico :3.jpg|Imagen del gato que me encontré Moulderkurt.5 (discusión) 16:05 10 oct 2015 (UTC) Imagenes repetidas Es normal que un mismo usuario suba literalmente la misma imagen 2 veces seguidas, pasando esto con tres imagenes? http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Banshee_Tipo-54_Sanghelios_H5G.png http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:H5GA-Banshee.png http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Banshee_Tipo-54_REQ_Espadas_de_Sanghelios_H5G.png http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Banshee_EdS_H5G.png http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Banshee_Tipo-54_vs_Pelican_D79TC_H5G.png http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:H5GA-BansheevsD79.png Aunque no es para tanto, hasta los mejores pueden cometer errores. : ) Prime375 (discusión) 02:43 25 oct 2015 (UTC) sss que mala suerte... ni pex al menos metieron las manos Eod... Déjame un mensaje 09:31 14 dic 2015 (UTC) ps si eso si, ni pex dieron buen partido Eod... Déjame un mensaje 22:58 15 dic 2015 (UTC) hola oye, podemos tratar una situacion de la wiki en estos dias? Eod... Déjame un mensaje 20:40 19 dic 2015 (UTC) que tal amigo, solo una pregunta, cualquiera puede poner una pagina en la categoria de borrar o solo los administradores??? esque estos articulos estan repetidos: *http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Corbeta_Pesada_Clase-SDV y http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Corbeta_Covenant *http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Crucero_Pesado_Clase-ORS y http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Crucero_Clase-Reverencia Por cierto otra duda, en el Manual para editar articulos dice que no se trducen los nombres propios, pero eh notado que el nombre de las compañias si se traducen, esto es una excepcion o no lo es. Saludos Unscrules (discusión) 02:37 26 dic 2015 (UTC)Uncsrules Alianza Hola, vengo a preguntarte si se puede realizar una alianza entre esta wikia y esta wikia. ¿Se puede? Gracias por tu atencion. 'Elegant smoker (discusión)'''~ Alianza Hola Sangheilihereje, un gusto poder saludarte. Te escribo a nombre de nuestra comunidad, Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki en Español, para proponer una alianza entre las dos wikis. Pensamos que dado a que ambas comunidades son muy activas y dado que también pertenecen a la categoría de Videojuegos de Wikia sería un acuerdo muy beneficioso para Halopedia y Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki en Español. Ya le había escrito a Comun17 y hasta el momento no he obtenido respuesta, por esta razón he optado por comunicarme también contigo Esperamos tu respuesta. Si gustas también puedes contactarme aquí. Madsilver (discusión) 02:02 30 ene 2016 (UTC) Un ultimo favor Habla porfavor con Spark, mira lo que dejo en mi muro... Mira eso.jpg|Cuando lo veas ya lo borras Moulderkurt.5 (discusión) 02:35 18 mar 2016 (UTC) Sobre Moulder ¿Puedes explicarme qué fue lo que pasó para que desbloqueases y volvieses a bloquear a Moulder? Para evitar que los registros se llenen de cosas como estas se debe hablar entre los administradores para tomar decisiones más seguras. Lo que has hecho a priori no es un uso muy responsable de tus poderes, por tanto exigo una explicación. Talk 23:36 24 mar 2016 (UTC) Hola felicidades por ser el usuario destacado, deberias conectarte uno de estos dias al chat. Eod... Déjame un mensaje 23:35 29 mar 2016 (UTC) Hereje hola soy master ahora me llamo starlord seee muy original lo se jajaja bueno el punto de mi mensaje es por lo siguiente thumba este menu que se encuentra al final de los articulos de los juegos le falta el de Halo:Spartan Strike y ps su alguien nuevo quiere saber informacion la encontraria si fuera mas facil si ese icono estuviera ahi tambien y ps te recomiendo que si puedes lo agregues lo haria yo pero no se como ps era eso aaa y por lo que vi en HCR cuentas con todo mi apoyo StarLord-7 (discusión) 05:05 8 abr 2016 (UTC) Hola Hereje. Déjame decirte que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, aunque ya lo sabes. Y claramente no soy el único, pero bueno, solo era eso. A ver si te devuelven los poderes de una vez, porque la verdad es que fue bastante injusto. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 15:54 8 abr 2016 (UTC) Hereje Hola Hereje estuve revisando la pagina de Armiger y en las clases de soldados vi un error hay partes escritas en ingles y otras en español en la seccion de Clases de soldados y pues me gustaria corregirlas pero no se si dejarlas en español o dejarlas en ingles (claro que en la version latina de halo 5 se les nombra en ingles) creo que los corregire a ingles y si algo te reporto te escribi pues para que te enteres y despues no venga alguien diciendo que la edicion esta mala o algo por el estilo (juan gabriel lol xd) thumb Hereje Hola Hereje estuve revisando la pagina de Armiger y en las clases de soldados vi un error hay partes escritas en ingles y otras en español en la seccion de Clases de soldados y pues me gustaria corregirlas pero no se si dejarlas en español o dejarlas en ingles (claro que en la version latina de halo 5 se les nombra en ingles) creo que los corregire a ingles y si algo te reporto te escribi pues para que te enteres y despues no venga alguien diciendo que la edicion esta mala o algo por el estilo (juan gabriel lol xd) StarLord-7 (discusión) 16:37 25 abr 2016 (UTC) thumb mejor descripcion fisica hola el wiki esta exelente pero le falta mas detalles en las descripciones fisicas aqui algo para ayudar y mejorar el wiki http://news.urban360.com.mx/245250/antes-de-entrenar-conoce-que-tipo-de-cuerpo-tienes/ , http://www.elattelier.com/estilismo-cuerpos/ http://shopyourshape.com/body-shapes/ http://nickihicks.com/the-3-body-types-ectomorph-mesomorph-and-endomorph/ https://xihomarar.wordpress.com/2014/09/09/tipos-de-cuerpos-femeninos/ http://www.imujer.com/5806/como-saber-la-forma-del-rostro http://www.mujeresplendor.com/automaquillaje/leccion1/tipos-de-rostros/ http://katmayac.blogspot.cl/2013/03/tipos-de-rostros-cuales-son-los-aretes.html http://www.cambiatufisico.com/tipos-somaticos-endomorfos-ectomorfos-y-mesomorfos/ http://www.lafiebredelamoda.com/belleza-cuidado-personal/tipos-de-rostros-masculinos espero respuesta por favor 22:31 28 abr 2016 (UTC)Ghost snake 2 (discusión)herman22:31 28 abr 2016 (UTC)Ghost snake 2 (discusión) Participación durante la E3 ¡Hola! La E3 de este año está al caer, y al igual que en años anteriores, estamos organizando a un grupo de voluntarios para que participe junto a nosotros en todas aquellas actividades que planeemos. Por eso, contacto personalmente contigo para ofrecerte formar parte del equipo. Si estás disponible y te animas, me encantaría que formaras parte del equipo. Sea cual sea tu decisión, por favor agradecería que me respondieras lo más pronto posible, para poder ir organizando el grupo final de personas que acepten. Hemos creado un grupo de skype donde estaremos todos reunidos para ir hablando con detalle. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 18:11 30 may 2016 (UTC) :¡Genial! Te añado al grupo y hablamos por ahí. ¡Bienvenido a bordo de nuevo! ;) --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 08:05 31 may 2016 (UTC) Glasslands Hola Elite Herejr, te quería preguntar si podía agregar un Resumen Detallado además del resumen de trama del artículo Halo: Glasslands, lo que sucede seque empezare a leerlo en inglés y me gustaría poder editar el artículo añadiendo el resumen para entenderlos mejor. --El Archivista (discusión) 19:43 6 jun 2016 (UTC) HOLA Hereje estaba editando una pagina y es esta http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Referencias_en_Logros_de_Halo:_Reach pero me di cuenta que le faltan las referencias y me preguntaba si es mecionar el juego o libro donde aparece la referencia verdad Saludos StarLord-7 (discusión) 17:17 16 jul 2016 (UTC) Hola hereje, hace rato estaba revisando un poco y ps note que la wiki tiene alianzas con otras, y me preguntaba si se pude tener alianza con a wiki de dragon ball. solo era para preguntar eso un saludo StarLord-7 (discusión) 05:14 12 ago 2016 (UTC) hola eres un crack aciendo cosas Cdmt117 (discusión) 14:00 26 ago 2016 (UTC) HOLA Hereje te hablaba para pedirte un favor actualmente estoy montando un canal de youtube y estoy haciendo videos sobre lo que mas me gusta halo y para ello hasta el momento evidentemente necesito informacion entoces me preguntaba si no hay probema en sacarla de la wiki y si es asi te lo agradesco. un saludo StarLord-7 (discusión) 22:16 7 sep 2016 (UTC) Sangheilihereje Hola Hereje queria preguntarte por las paginas de las personas que trabajan en Halo como esta .en la pagina no esta la fecha de nacimiento ni el pais en donde nacio ,si consigo la info la pongo o la info sobre la fecha de nacimiento y nacionalidad es algo trivial en las paginas . Señor Arena (discusión) 01:07 10 dic 2016 (UTC) Slack Hereje mira Slack. Tus subidas de imagenes de Halo Wars 2 están mal, no siguen el objetivo de ser intuitivamente fáciles de encontrar en el wiki, el nombre oscurece lo que representa. https://circleofterra.slack.com/messages/halopedia/ Talk 16:24 26 ene 2017 (UTC) Slack 2 No has respondido al mensaje dejado y han pasado días, el error sigue vigente. Hay un desacuerdo y hace falta una justificación. Comentalo en el grupo de slack para que todos lo puedan entender. Si no lo haces estás mostrando una actitud no cooperativa, no comprensiva y por definición opuesta a un avance para el wiki. Estos valores no han de ser los fundamentos de la administración y por lo tanto comprenderás que es un problema que pertenezcas si sigues manteniendo esas ediciones ahí. Responde pronto o tendremos que encargarnos para que no perjudiques el wiki. Talk 23:21 27 ene 2017 (UTC) He votado a Obli pero no tengo nada en contra de tí, me caes bien. Pero es cierto que lo de Mouler sigue sin explicación. Hunter-XIII 110px Usuario discusión:Hunter-XIII 08:13 8 feb 2017 (UTC) (Consulta) Re:Biomasa (Consulta) Re:Biomasa Hola SangheiliHereje! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por todo el tiempo que me has dedicado y por todos y cada uno de tus consejos para la wiki, realmente he aprendido mucho y eso me llena de felicidad, poder contribuir a que Halopedia sea grande y exitosa!. Recientemente, habia creado un articulo sobre el Flood, especificamente, sobre la Biomasa, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo y corregirlo ya que han arrancado las clases y estoy un poco ocupado (ese humilde) con las tareas, evaluaciones y eso. Cuando quize almenos darle una ojeada para poder ver los cambios más urgentes, no la encontre en la pagina, me figuro que la habias elimnado. Siendo directo, queria preguntar el/los motivo7s para ello, si fue por la falta de edcion, y, de ser asi, por favor, pedirte algunos conseljos sobre cómo mejorar, no solo esa, sino cualquier pagina que vaya a editar/crear de aqui en adelante. Esperando tu respuesta, se despide atentamente Luke_Skiruner (Mensaje) 02:37 3 mar 2017 (UTC). Imágenes de HW2 Tienes ya dos mensajes previos hablándote de esto y sigues igual. Si vas a hacer algo distinto por propio criterio manifiesta lo y detallarlo pero no lo hagas a escondidas. Así que en este mismo instante, a menos que lo manifiestes, renombra todas esas imágenes a como manifesté. Un administrador no se comporta así, es casi vandalismo. Talk 20:59 30 jun 2017 (UTC) Discord Oye Hereje, hace tiempo que existe el Grupo de Discord de Halopedia en español y todavía no te has unido. Para acordar cosas en el wiki, como administrador, es mucho más versátil que se hagan las cosas por aquí. El link de invitación está en alguna de las páginas de HRC. Talk 12:01 9 jul 2017 (UTC) Discord repito Hereje, has tenido que leer el mensaje anterior, así que en caso que no te vuelvo a enviar este mensaje. Intenta meterte al Chat de Discord de Halopedia para coordinar tus ediciones. Es importante que coordines tus ediciones con el resto de la administración, sobretodo porque aun no has entendido bien, parece ser, cómo se nombran las imágenes. Pero fuera de eso hay otras cosas mucho más importantes que debes estar al tanto como administrador. Así que por favor únete al Chat. O mínimo da respuesta. Talk 13:01 10 jul 2017 (UTC) Hereje Hola Hereje queria preguntarte si en las paginas de las personas que trabajan en los juegos de la saga Halo esta bien poner detalles ajenos a al contenido del wiki, me refiero a poner en donde estudio, que otros trabajos hizo, si trabajo en otros videojuegos, vida personal Etc .Esta bien poner la info o crees que es innecesario? Señor Arena (discusión) 23:49 23 jul 2017 (UTC) FANDOM Gaming Week Hola Hereje. Te envié un correo para que pudieras participar en el evento. ¿Lo leíste? La FGW empezará hoy, por lo que necesito que respondas al correo y te anotes lo más pronto posible para llegar a tiempo. Un saludo. :) --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 09:12 21 ago 2017 (UTC) :Lo mandé a tu cuenta asignada. Confirma cual es enviándome a mi un correo a hector@fandom.com. :) --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 16:29 21 ago 2017 (UTC) Alianza de Wikis ¿Te gustaría hacer una alianza con la Mass Effect Wiki? Ya sabes, lo de poner los logos hasta abajo de nuestras respectivas portadas. Saludos! 'William Miguel Santana Carrion (discusión) 04:34 24 ago 2017 (UTC)''' Ah bueno, entonces lo de la vida de las personas que trabajan en Halo es algo trivial. Queria preguntarte por que las paginas de personajes no se le pone si es masculino o femenino o si estra vivo o fallecido. Señor Arena (discusión) 21:31 5 sep 2017 (UTC) Designación de las Instalaciones sustitutas Hola, no sé si debería contartelo a ti o a alguien más; pero nada más para avisar que ahora ya no se les conoce a los sustitutos de la Instalación 04 como "Instalación 04(B)" o "Instalación 04©". De acuerdo a 343, ahora se les conoce como Instalación 08, Instalación 09, etc. Si ya se sabía, lo siento Riser456 (discusión) 02:24 11 oct 2017 (UTC) Pues al final si que te puedo hablar por aquí xd (soy Santi, Fear4less :v o Kifflom) te quería preguntar como te va después de tanto tiempo y de que si me puedes ayudar en algo... me gustaría integrarme también en esta wikia.. ¿me podrías ayudar? Tripaloski (discusión) 12:28 4 dic 2017 (UTC)SantiTripaloski (discusión) 12:28 4 dic 2017 (UTC)